According to the related art, generally content including only one or two multimedia sources have been consumed. However, as a result of an increasing of multimedia content and development of technologies, various kinds of multimedia content have been developed. For example, hybrid content has been developed. Such hybrid content includes the various kinds of the multimedia content.
In order to transmit such hybrid content, the multimedia content must be individually separated and thereafter each of the separated multimedia content is transmitted. For example, assuming that the hybrid content includes images, voices and applications including a widget and the like, the image data is transmitted through an image signal transmission method, the voice data is transmitted through a voice signal transmission method, and the data of the application such as a widget is transmitted through a file transmission method. The content, which are individually separated and transmitted as described above, are received by a receiving unit, and are thereafter reconstructed to be hybrid content.
As such hybrid content of a high capacity have increased, data confusion in a network has been gradually increased. Accordingly, the content which is transmitted by a transmitting unit are abnormally received by the receiving unit, and some content may be lost on a pathway associated therewith. Generally, because data is transmitted by unit of a packet, data loss occurs by unit of a packet. The receiving unit cannot read data in a lost packet. Therefore, such data loss causes deterioration of audio quality, degradation of video image quality or an image breaking, an omission of an insert title, a loss of a file, and the like, thereby inconveniencing a user.
According to the related art, a Forward Error Correction (FEC) scheme is a technology in which a transmitting unit uses a specific error correction code to encode transmitted data and a receiving unit detects and corrects an error of data, while transmitting and receiving the data. Generally, the FEC scheme is used in a real time service such as a radio channel, a mobile television, and the like. The FEC is used in a real time service because requesting retransmission of data which has failed to be received is meaningless (e.g., ineffective) in relation to providing the real time service. Further, an FEC scheme, which is performed in an application layer, among the FEC schemes is referred to as “Application Layer Forward Error Correction (AL-FEC)”.
The AL-FEC performs FEC encoding and FEC decoding by unit of a source block constituted of the predetermined number of packets. The decoding by unit of a source block delays the decoding by a magnitude of the source block during the FEC decoding.
Further, in the case of compressed data such as an audio or a video, after carrying the FEC decoding, decoded data is input into a media decoder in order to decompress its compression. At this time, because the media decoder performs the decoding by unit of a predetermined size, the decoding is delayed by unit of a size of the data of which the media decoder performs the decoding.
Therefore, a unit by which the media decoder and the FEC decoder perform the decoding of data has an effect on a delay according to which a user may consume the desired content. Accordingly, a scheme in which a time delay can be minimized to consume the content is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.